


The 6'4" Neon Billboard and the Tiny Teenaged Grandpa

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Lev have clashing fashion senses, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 6'4" Neon Billboard and the Tiny Teenaged Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 5 - date night

It was date night, and Lev was wearing the worst outfit Yaku had ever seen.

His fashion sense was usually... eccentric, to say the least (hideously godawful, to say a bit more), but Lev must have really wanted to dress up today. He was wearing a tangerine- and bright cyan-striped tanktop, a heavily bedazzled violet leather jacket, lime green skinny jeans, and cowboy boots.

_Cowboy boots._

When Yaku spotted him waiting for him at the station -- from fairly far away thanks to his nearly luminescent attire -- he did consider, for a split second, calling it a day right then and there. The thought of walking around with what was essentially a 6’4” neon billboard wasn’t his idea of a good night.

But then, that 6’4” neon billboard turned towards him, spotted him, and smiled a smile that was even more blinding than his outfit.

God help him, Yaku loved his boyfriend, even if he did dress terribly.

 

* * *

 

It was date night, and Yaku was wearing the worst outfit Lev had ever seen.

Lev knew that Yaku was usually much more traditional and reserved in his clothing than Lev -- he wasn’t sure, come to think of it, if Yaku even knew how to wear two colours at the same time -- but he had really gone all out today. He was wearing black slacks, black shoes, a white button-down long-sleeved shirt, and a maroon sweater vest.

_A sweater vest._

When Lev turned and saw him walking towards the station, for a split second, he considered looking away and pretending he hadn’t seen him. Maybe Yaku hadn’t spotted him yet either -- maybe he could slip away from the tiny teenaged grandpa walking towards him.

But the eyes of that tiny teenaged grandpa, those eyes that he loved so much, met his, and his heart melted. He beamed at him, and Yaku grinned back.

God help him, Lev loved his boyfriend, even if he did dress terribly.


End file.
